


Harmonic Flames

by WOFWalker



Series: Carpe Diem Prompts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, and i was angry, and see enji get what he deserves, get beaten up and he cant do anything about it, trying to get rid of writer's block, wanted to bash enji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOFWalker/pseuds/WOFWalker
Summary: A small one-shot of Tsuna gets reincarnated as twin brother of Todoroki Shouto





	Harmonic Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Chucks this terrible, overly-used theme of Tsuna with a twin fic at yall

Tsuna planted himself firmly in front of his visibly shaken brother and mother, glaring at his “father” who was towering over both of the boys.

 

It would be quite the amusing scene to see a young fluffy-haired boy having an epic stare down with the massive flaming hero, if it weren’t for the fact the vomit and tears that stained the wooden planks. 

 

Tsuna had been passing by down the hallways when he heard his twin’s cries and his mother’s desperate pleadings. Alarmed, he dashed down to where the source was coming from just in time to see Shouto on all fours, heaving his lunch onto the floor, with mother kneeling beside him with hand over Shouto’s back.

 

“Get up.” His father ordered as he stared down at Shouto. “You won’t be able to even defeat third-rate villains, let alone All Might, if you get knocked down by a hit like that.”

 

His mother’s wearied, terrified face stared up at the man. “Stop it! Please! He’s only five years old!”

 

“Yes, he’s  _ already _ five! So get out of my way!”

 

In one swift movement, Tsuna and Shouto both watched in horror as their father striked against their mother’s face.

 

Even Iemitsu had never harmed Tsuna’s mother from his previous life. No man should ever harm a woman, especially his wife, with the special exceptions of assassins and mafia associates.

 

But Todoroki Mitsuki was neither of those, only a woman with the unfortunate Quirk that had gained Endeavor’s attention and was forced into a loveless marriage.

 

Connecting Shouto’s constant disappearances from Tsuna’s life when he had been a constant presence to during when Shouto’s Quirk appeared, Tsuna doesn’t need anymore proof to what was happening, especially the words his “father” had just mentioned before hurting his mother.

 

Fury flared up within Tsuna and within seconds, Tsuna had placed his tiny five year old body between his brother and mother against the man.

 

Flaming beard flickering in annoyance, the man glowered down at Tsuna. “Move, boy.”

 

Bright orange eyes stared defiantly at icy blue.

 

“No.”

 

His “father’s” eyes narrowed dangerously.. “You will do as I say, boy, or there will be consequences.”

 

“Tsunayoshi.” Tsuna turned his head to see his mother’s frantic eyes. A hand was placed over the red bruising of her husband’s mark on her right cheek. “ _ Please.  _ Listen to your father.”

 

In the corner of his eyes, Shouto’s wide, tear-covered eyes stared at Tsuna, as if fearing for Tsuna’s life.

 

Determined, Tsuna’s head faced back to the “hero”, the warmth of his flames gathering at his palms.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

The world seem to still into deadly silence as the four members held their breath.

 

Unforgiving flames erupted from Enji’s body as the man’s expression turned furious.

 

**_“BOOYYYYYY!!!!!”_ ** A flaming hand lunged for Tsuna.

 

 _“Tsuna!_ _Run!”_

 

Swinging his arm, Tsuna’s flames flared out causing Enji’s hand to quickly retract back in surprise.

 

“If I run now, then I will be running for the rest of my life, mom. If I run, who will protect you and Shouto?”

 

“Tsuna…”

 

Tsuna casted a quick smile his stunned mother and brother. He let some of his flames reach out to surround them, warming and soothing the two.

 

“I’m not going to stand idly by when I have the power to protect those I love.”

 

A voice growled out. “You have been hiding your Quirk, boy.”

 

Tsuna turned to glare at the flaming mass again. Enji seemed to be struggling to control his anger.

 

“I was never hiding. I had no reason to show.” Tsuna replied coldly. “It is my power and mine alone.”

 

“It is derived from me and your mother!” 

 

“It may come from both of you, but it will never bind me. Blood doesn’t define who I am me! The power is mine and only for me to use! This goes the same for Shouto!”

 

“Why, you ungrateful-!”

 

“Seeing how much you went after mother for her ice, I hope you enjoy my gift,  _ father _ .”

 

Lowering the the temperature of his flames, Tsuna shot a huge blast of ice onto Enji’s face before freezing the man’s hands together and bound his feet to the floor.

 

As the man struggled, Tsuna quickly grabbed his mother and brother’s hands and tugged them to follow him.

 

“Quickly! While he’s still busy!”

 

Fumbling a little, his mother gained a determined gaze as she scooped the twins up and hurtled past the man. As soon as she left the room, she created an ice wall, covering up the doorway.

 

Both Tsuna and Shouto clung onto their mother’s clothes as she sprinted down the hallway. They rushed past the surprised servants that were milling around as they made their escape. It wasn’t long before an enraged roar shook the walls of the large mansion.

 

“Tsuna, Shouto, you must listen to me.” Their mother rasped out between panted breaths. “As soon as we reach outside, you must go. Fetch the police.”

 

“But mama!” Shouto protested.

 

“I promised I won’t run away!” Tsuna added.

 

Their mother smiled as she gazed lovingly at the both of them. “You won’t be running away, Shouto, Tsuna. You’re running to get help.”

 

Shouto gazed at her wide-eyed, clutching onto her shirt tighter as tears began pooling at the corner of his eyes. Tsuna gritted his teeth, but knew she tells the truth.

 

“That’s what heroes do after all, my little Shouto, Tsunayoshi.”

 

Tsuna watched his twin’s breath hitched up a bit.

 

“...We’ll come back. We’ll definitely come back and help.” Shouto promised.

  
Just after Shouto said those words, the sunny outside greeted them. Their mother crouched down and released them.

 

“Go, my little heroes.” Their mother embraced them tightly once more before standing up.

 

Heavy stomps were heard as the wrathful pro-hero shouted angry orders of the servants of the three’s location.

 

“Go! I will hold him back!”

 

Tsuna grabbed Shouto’s hand and dragged him away as their mother faced the angry man.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably never gonna continue this cuz this is mostly to get rid of writer’s block but if anyone’s interested, here’s an ending:
> 
> -Tsuna and Shouto went to the nearest police station and managed to reach their home with the police before Enji burned the whole house down
> 
> -Their mother had third-degree burns around her arms, but besides that, she’s fine
> 
> -Todoroki Enji is charged with child and spouse abuse. His popularity dropped to the point he’s kicked out of top 20 of Japan. Serves him right, the trash bag asshole.
> 
> -Todoroki mom filed for divorce papers and finally free, now becoming Neya Michiko (yes, its her Japanese VA, shut up, im uncreative) She bought a new house for her and her sons and daughter to live in
> 
> -Because of this, the timeline changed and Shouto never had a zuko phase
> 
> -Since they didn’t have any recommendations, both had to take the entrance exam like most students. Both managed to get into UA, however, Tsuna was placed into the the General courses due to the fact of his written test. He didn’t do bad on it per se, but rather he filled the answers in the wrong places. The school realized it later on, but the hero classes have already been filled up.
> 
> A little more additional info:
> 
> Todoroki Tsunayoshi  
> Quirk: Harmonic Flames  
> He can control the temperature of the flames he releases! He can make his fire into a burning inferno or lower it to the point it becomes literally ice. Unlike his previous life, he doesn’t need any medium to ignite his flames, since these are not Dying Will Flames. However, like his twin, Shouto, he must be careful of his usage or his hands might get ruined!
> 
> Characteristics: Tsuna is still a bit clumsy as he sometimes trip over his own feet. His hair, instead of brown, is a gradient of red to white. His right eye is turquoise while his left eye is brown. He tends to procrastinate and complain, but is shown to work hard to achieve his goal. He’s pretty protective of his family. Despairs at the fact that even reincarnated, he’s still short.
> 
> Tsuna is still hoping he’ll be able to meet up his friends from his prev life.


End file.
